


The Seed of Evil

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Butt Dialing, Double Anal Penetration, Emetophilia, M/M, More like hand dialing I guess but on accident, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lloyd gets stuck somewhere inconvenient with Garmadon.(PWP, now with slightly more plot. Wrote the first chapter in 20 minutes late at night while dehydrated, non revised. May be more of a series than I expected!)





	1. Chapter 1

Garmadon breathed heavily, fist above the Green Ninja's pathetic little clothed face. He had dragged him into an alleyway in Ninjago City, pinned him against a wall to pummel him 'til he bled, and he'd blame it on the adrenaline, the heat of the moment, but whatever it was, he was hard as fuck.

Lloyd puffed, flinching as he waited for that iron fist that tormented the city to come crashing down. The impact never came, but a gutteral growl came from Lord Garmadon, making the ninja uneasily flutter his eyes open. Garmadon stared down into his rival's green eyes, tongue flicking out like a hungry snake. "W-what're you waiting for, huh?! You have me cornered, Garmadon!" No matter how cocky he wanted to sound, his voice and body trembled like a leaf in the wind.

The menacing lord leaned in, eyes glancing to the side to see if anyone was coming down the alleyway. "Mhh...Ninja, not playing that game today. How about we dance to a different tune, hmm?" That lizard tongue stuck out against Lloyd's cheek, "You're gonna love this."

The ninja squirmed, uncomfortable between his father's body heat and the cold brick wall, "what-! What the heck do you- mrph!"

Mouths crashed against one another , Garmadon yanking down Lloyd's mask just enough to show his lips. Something inside him wanted to wreck this ninja like the toy he was to him; at least, the plaything he wanted him to be, and he decided where else would be better than a narrow, concealed space, yet so open and lewd, risque? He couldn't help himself. That huge tongue forced its way down into Lloyd's mouth, and Lloyd, weak in fear (and perhaps something else), couldn't find the strength to battle it. Only two hands had been used to hold up Lloyd to the wall, and the other two were then making themselves known on the ninja's body, playing with the fabric of his gi. His stomach was taut and thin, and his clothes were only thick enough to not be see-through, so Garmadon decided to cop a feel, much to the ninja's sudden dismay.

God, there were so many things Lloyd wanted to say from "stop," to "please stop," to "oh god please fucking stop", but he couldn't slip any words out, seeing how that snake tongue was halfway down his throat. He sobbed, pushing weakly against his father's chest, but to no avail. Said warlord chuckled into the forced embrace, his tongue vibrating with it and making Lloyd want to vomit.

And so, he did, getting a little on his mask.

With the fact that he had a somewhat weak gag reflex and that a thin, strong external muscle from his _father's mouth_  against his throat's insides, it was really hard not to. Bile forced itself out of Lloyd's insides and into Garmadon's mouth, making him pull back a bit.

"...oh, njnja.." Garmadon let out a belly laugh, wiping a bit of puke from his lips- oh god, where'd the rest go!?- and keeping a solid grip on Lloyd's arms above his head, "I hope you weren't expecting that to deter me." He eagerly leaned forward, licking along Lloyd's face which still had residue of stomach contents upon it.

Lloyd just sobbed harder, unable to fight back; if he moved forward, it was moving against Garmadon (and his, ahem, "girth"), and behind him...let's just say he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He writhed but to no avail, no moves to make, nowhere to run.

After what seemed like forever, Garmadon making various lovely bruise marks against the ninja's slightly exposed neck, the devil-spider-snake-man let go of his arms, letting the ninja collapse onto the dirt ground. Everything ached already, and Garmadon had barely beat him up. He couldn't move, paralyzed by a mix of fear and shock as Garmadon leaned on top of him. "Ninja, you thorn in my side, how's it feel to be broken in?" He beared a sickening yellowed smile, licking his teeth as he leaned down between Lloyd's legs, tugging at his pants as they came down with his briefs.

Lloyd physically could not get up, arms too shaky to keep him up. He felt vomit pushing itself up his throat, he felt so sick and he just wanted to be at home. He hated this; it felt like hell.

Garmadon let a breath out against Lloyd's paled skin, pink with purity and blush. He was very obviously untouched, a virgin in every sense of the word. "You know," he gazed up with eyes of lava, "you're cuter than I expected." Of course, he was soft as ever; fear wasn't much of a turn-on for Lloyd, nor was getting forcefully kissed by his father, but he can't win all the time, could he?

His thoughts were cut short by that disgusting wet tongue making its way between Lloyd's cheeks, tonguing his hole. A laugh erupted from Garmadon, and Lloyd felt it against his entrance. That was enough to make him gag, and it felt like he was going to push his guts up from how hard he was retching. Tears clouded his vision as he looked fearfully at Garmadon, eyes wide with pain. Oh, and in went that torturous tongue, mapping the beginning of Lloyd's entrance. The ninja hated to admit it with everything in his body, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel at least a little good, and realizing that made him spill more stomach acid onto the dirt ground, drool pooling at the corners of his lips.

Garmadon pulled his tongue out for a moment, his free upper hands approaching Lloyd's length and rubbing small circles into his pelvis. It made the younger squeal in some weird mix of emotions, some of which almost sounded pleased, which may have been some wishful thinking on Garmadon's part, but he loved the little noises between gags. Precious.

He went to taking the entirety of his tongue and wriggling it into the ninja's insides, pressing it against all his walls, and the ninja tasted nice, admittedly. He glanced up as his teeth brushed up against the Green Ninja's soft cheeks, causing Lloyd to breathe in quick, panicked breaths although he no longer dry heaved. Maybe it could be called an improvement.

Lloyd was shaking, grasping onto anything that could ground him. He was sweating and sniffling, and he didn't know what to do. He physically couldn't move, up until that devilishly long tongue must've brushed up against * _something_ * inside him, and he let out a pleasured moan that he hated with everything in his power, and yet he couldn't help the shocks of pleasure that rode through his body, and bringing his length to a stand. Garmadon must've been pleased to see that, because the hands that had been teasing up until now eagerly grabbed at this new development.

"Just took a while to get you warmed up, eh ninja?" He laughed sinisterly, pulling his tongue out. "Enough foreplay, I'm getting tired of this." Garmadon sat up on his knees, flipping over Lloyd into his stomach and into the puddle of now lukewarm bile on the ground. He gasped, unable to push himself up or away as Garmadon undid his own clothes to reveal not just a disgustingly large length, but two of them. That'd be a pain to fit in..for Lloyd, at least.

Lloyd didn't see it at first, but he felt it the moment the hemipeni were forced in, ridges and veins rubbing against his sensitive hole as Garmadon made his way in hips-to-backside, submerging himself without warning nor preparation. The teen cried out, "god! It hurts, it hurts so--! Stop, I-" and he could do nothing but scream to the point where no noise came out when his father began thrusting, making him tear and his body contort in ways not meant to be. He felt like his insides would never be the same after this.

In and out, Garmadon pushed and pulled continuously as he fucked his son unknowingly, his breath heavy and his libido high. Fighting was the thing that got him absolutely rigid, and every day with the ninja was like torture. He had to give in at some point, and today was the day. Their battles upon these months were akin to foreplay, and this was the climax; the moment he had waited for so long to come. He leaned forward to lay hot breath against the ninja's ear, tucked in front of the opening of his stained mask, "you're never gonna forget how deeply I've fucked you; how I've marked you, Green Ninja. The seed of evil will be sewn inside you," and he paused to laugh at his poorly timed joke, "both literally and metaphorically. You will never know peace, ninja."

Lloyd sniffled, knowing these words were truer than Garmadon intended. He knew he could never be truly good, and his father's empty words made him think back to that fact. "Garma- Garmadon, please..." He shakily sighed against the floor as his father's dicks filled him, pressing against that spot that made him so painfully weak. It stretched him and made his own dick leak pre, and as Garmadon reached his hand down, he took pleasure in this.

Speeding up, Garmadon practically split Lloyd in half as he reached deeper at a quicker pace, and soon enough he came buckets of scorching hot cum. Lloyd's stomach bulged slightly, and before he was finished up, Garmadon pulled out. Before he realized what was going on, Lloyd was spun around and one of Garmadon's thick lengths was shoved down his throat, the other spilling onto Lloyd's gi and soiling it. Lloyd had no choice but to swallow the hot liquid slithering down his gullet.

Pulling out with a slight pop, Garmadon admired the scene in front of him. His rival, coated in his own vomit, as well as Garmadon's purplish cum. He almost wished he could take a picture.

Oh, he could! Slipping out his phone, he took a quick snapshot of this timeless moment. Maybe he'd put it as his phone background...

Garmadon made himself decent, tying up his pants and dusting himself off. "Well, ninja," he chuckled, heading to the end of the alley, "it's been fun. Clean yourself up before your little buddies find you, or not. Ahah."

With that, he was gone. At least, physically. But Garmadon would never leave Lloyd now. He could never forget this; he could never be without the burning reminder of his father, he thought as he heard walking down the alleyway distinctively different than Garmadon's, and yet still familiar.

He would never be the same.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon is a bad dad.

Lord Garmadon was, for a lack of better words, a terrible father  
Lord Garmadon was, for a lack of better words, a terrible father.

He was resting after his encounter with the Green Ninja, body admittedly worn out more than he would he if he had just kicked his ninja butt instead of fucking it relentlessly, but he enjoyed it more, so he guessed it was worth it. One thing that wasn't tired, though, was his pair of dicks that sat under his robes, which kind of counted as two things, but he wasn't getting technical with his train of thought here.

Sitting up on his cushion, he leaned forward to undo the tied belt on his hips, freeing his erections and thumbing over one with a sharp claw. He hissed in pleasure, reaching for his phone. Thank god he had taken a picture; he wasn't sure how to track down the ninja just whenever to fuck him raw. Opening up the gallery, he clicked on the most recent image, his proudest work.

He stroked himself rather noisily, making it profoundly obvious to anybody walking by that they were not to...interrupt. His two girths sat against one another in his hand, blood pumping from the rest of his body to those two rather girthy organs. It showed, too, black ashy skin turning a dark red at the tips, and shiny beads of purple seed to compliment the pallette. He hummed to himself, staring determinedly at that lovely image. He almost felt himself starting to peak; that ninja really did have such a nice form, such lovely little eyes, soft little lashes that stuck to one another with cum from Garmadon's lengths... It got him weak.

He realized, now, he was thrusting into his lower right hand with desperation, and the one that held his phone slammed on the ground to stabilize himself as another lower hand came to run up his shirt, the last upper one reaching to touch his mouth at some subconscious attempt to silence himself, despite having no shame nor couth.

Thick ropes of hue splattered onto the wood floor, a loud gasp filling the room as Garmadon came with a horrible grin. He was dazed for a moment from the second best orgasm he ever had, only to snap back out when he heard a familiar voice...

 

* * *

 

Lloyd had been crying for the past half an hour.

He managed to get himself just clean enough to avoid direct suspicion, but he stunk of sex and blood, which was an odd combination to most the crew of ninja. Wu gave him a suspecting, almost knowing look, but unluckily he brushed it off, probably not caring enough to ask any questions. He was sent home from an unsuccessful battle after Jay found him crying and wiping himself up, what he presumed to be blood, and took him from the alley. Lloyd refused to give detail as to what happened, keeping his hoodie up around his neck.

So here he was, crying into his pillow after skipping dinner to his mother's dismay. He felt too sick to eat, despite being emptied from anything he had in his system beforehand. He felt like vomiting again, but after retching in front of the toilet for a while as nothing came up, he went to wallow in solitude and shame in his bedroom.

The thing that bothered him the most, though, was the fact that those feelings inside of his body never left him. He had been stretched and wrecked beyond his limits, his insides felt dirty and he felt so sick, and he knew that feeling would never go away. Ghostly tingles danced on his body, and he felt disgusting. Was it just because it was fresh on his body? Or was he lingering on those sensations purposefully? He sighed, shakily sitting up to brush a hand over his leg. Those feelings, they really were sticking to his psyche.

A hand idly went for that spot between his legs, and he choked out a cry of something between horrible pain, pleasure, and searing, terrible pain as he felt himself go slightly rigid. He hated this, but he was clearly aroused, feeling the touches of his father on his skin hours later...

The session was a daze, Lloyd out of his senses as he mindlessly stroked, and small spurts of cum splattered onto the insides of his pants. He laid down, not feeling the energy to change clothes right then. His insides churned, and then he heard a buzz.

Turning to his side table, he noticed he had a notification. Maybe someone was going to ask him what was wrong.

He sighed when he saw it was his dad; a picture message and some garbled text. Clicking on it without much thought, he gagged when he saw the picture in the preview, feeling his insides turn to anxious and disgusted knots. He really sent THAT picture to him. Why him? Why now? Why this? He didn't know why the universe decided he deserved any of this.

Oh, and then the phone rang, just perfect. Lloyd didn't know why, but he felt so angry, he picked up the phone and shouted, "stop! J-just stop it! You had to remind me!" His voice was raspy from all the shouting and puking he had done, so he wasn't too loud.

There was a silence, the camera covered with something dark before the sound of the phone being scrabbled against the floor and pickled up, Garmadon's slightly blushed face with glazed red eyes glaring back. "What? Kinda busy here, Luh-loyd, what d'you need?"

Lloyd sniffled, tears running down his cheeks as he curled up against the back of his bed, "don't f-fucking- send me that picture again, dad! I hate you, god!" He hesitated on swearing to his father, but he decided it had been well earned that day.

A few moments of silence followed, Garmadon tapping something on his screen before he hissed with an inhale, "hoh, sorry kiddo, finger slipped." Another pause. "What'ya mean 'remind you'? That your dad has a better sex life than you?"

With that, Lloyd hung up to cry some more. From now on, his life was just gonna be hell, wasn't it? He stuck his phone back on his nightstand, unable to think nor care about tomorrow besides the inevitable interactions with his father to come. He didn't want to live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:  
> Kinda wanna keep this one going. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> do you think god stays in heaven in fear of what hes created
> 
> (Thank you hambone and pissninja for inspiring this horrible work sjxksndksb)


End file.
